Secrets of Life
by Seigge Undead Silence
Summary: This is a story about Rachel and Victor thats all I can say I can warn you there are lemons and that I guarantee that you'll love this story. Have fun reading.it has some twilight characters but no pairings of twilight in this one.


Secrets of Life! By: VRB A/N: Hi there ^-^ its violet this is new enjoy

Rachel & Victor

Chapter 1: What a day!

Solis:

_**My name Solisia Xandria Volturi call me Solis or Myst I prefer Myst because Solis means Fire and to most I am to nice. I am 5'6'', I have black hair with red highlights, a nose, 2 ears, plump lips that sit perfectly below my nose, and a body sculpted by angels I am not afraid to say I'm beautiful. I look like a prettier version of Cristina scabbia from Lacuna Coil. **_

_** I am called Myst because I am Mysterious when you least expect it I am in two places at once never three. I am a vampire who has been traveling since the year of 1600 B.C. I am older than Aro volturi I was the one who changed him. my baby is outside her name is Ice she is a silver Audi R8 2010. I am 410 years old in vampire age and 24 in human age I have lived in Volterra, Italy since I was changed. **_

_** As I walked downstairs in my pajamas which are red and black silk, I hear Caius and Aro fighting again for like the 25th time already don't they get tired. " Stop it now!" I screamed they stopped looking at me Caius glared viciously " If you want to live you would quit starring at me like that now why are you fighting with my son may I ask?" I said. He did live with me since he was 2 so he might as well be mine.**_

_** I always thought of Aro as a son although he was a king and could take care of himself, I think. " Aro told me I am a grumpy old winch and that I have a stick up my butt." Caius said whining like a two year old " He's not lying since Athena left you have been a true spasm in the butt my boy cheer up get another life and let her go." I said putting my arm over his shoulder.**_

_** " She's right you know." Marcus said taking a bite of an apple after all he was weird. " Marcus how do you eat that?" I asked " I have a strange erg for human food sometimes it's weird." Marcus said smirking realizing what he was eating." No doubt but that is very exquisite because your human taste buds appear now and then." Aro said I nodded agreeing with him. **_

_** Caius is on the guffaws his face is like a giant marshmellow because his head is so big how did his mom manage that.**_

_** I giggled at that thought " We need to get ready our coronation party is tonight and it's already 7:00 pm I am making my first appearance tonight after all they need to know who has ruled this place for over 410 years." I said. **_

_** Aro has black,red eyes, a little pair of lips, and a lean but muscular body. He has a huge nose though he looked like Michael Sheen from Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Caius has red eyes, bleach blonde hair, plump lips, and a slender but muscular body he is very handsome but not my type he looks like Jamie Bower. Marcus is the one who looks like he's bored, he has red eyes, black hair, little pink lips, a beautiful smile, and a very simple looking body he looked like a old version of Dracula. **_

_** Then there was a guard but they found their families and we can take care of our selves. I flitted upstairs to the bathroom turning on the shower as hot as I could get it I took off my clothes I got in the shower washing up then washing my hair Lavender and Vanilla White Rain shampoo and conditioner. After I washed my hair I got out.**_

_** I walked to my closet putting on my purple and black pair of laced bra and boyshorts. I walked to my clothes rack picking out a Violet and Black strapless A-Line dress that goes to the middle of my thighs. It hugged my waist showing off my curves. I put on my Silver strappy stilettos then last but not least my Volturi amulet and red lipstick. **_

_** I put on my amulet and my lipstick then I slipped on my cloak putting on my hood " There ready for you my queen." Caius said I took his hand walking with him to the beginning of the stair case I fastened my cloak so they wouldn't see what I was wearing. " Let's welcome the true leader of Volterra and this coven. Queen Solis Volturi." Aro said motioning to the staircase as I walked down I went by Aro taking off my hood my hair falling to my left shoulder in curls. I heard gasp then whistles.**_

_** Aro chuckled lightly " For now I need the Olympic Coven to step forward." I said strongly all 10 of those animal suckers stepped forward " This coven and one more shall be receiving awards." I said I took off my cloak getting the glowing metals out of the pocket I stepped forward **_

_** " Edward step forward." I said the dude with bronze tousled hair stepped forward kneeling before me " I put this metal around your neck because of your speed, courage, and control especially around your wife when she was human." I said proudly putting the amulet around his neck kissing his forehead he went back to where he stood.**_

_** " Alice step forward." I said strongly a short pixie stepped forward kneeling before me." I put this metal around your neck because you my dear are very special, capable of many things, and because you stay happy even after the war began you stay strong no matter what." I said putting the metal around her neck she smiled I smiled right back she went to stand where she was. **_

_** "Esme step forward." I said strongly a motherly looking brunette stepped forward she has a heart shaped face. " I put this metal around your neck because your motherly skills, and power to control so many vampires at once." I said laughing putting the metal around her neck I'm getting tired of not moving so now I'm going up to them and giving them the metals I stepped off the stage to the line of veggie vampires I giggled at the funny looking one " Emmett this metal is for you because of your strength, knowledge, and control of your bloodlust." I said putting the metal around his neck I walked to Rosalie. **_

_** " Rosalie this metal is for you because of your fiestyness against human changing, fighting skills, and the ability to keep a 'decent' relationship" I said smirking as I put the metal around her neck I stepped to the next Cullen " Bella this metal is for you because of your fearlessness, courage,love, and ability to have such a magnificent power." I said putting the metal around her neck the last one " Carlisle I put this metal around your neck because of your toughness, leadership, control, and hospitality." I said putting the metal around his neck I have always envied him my eyes watered I looked down.**_

_** " The last to receive a metal is the European Coven." I said " Vladimir Stefan Step forward." I said the two of the European coven stepped forward " You receive metals today because of your brotherhood,courage,and distant honesty." I said putting a metal around Vladimirs neck then I put one around Stefans neck. " Ok it's about time I am finished I am afraid we won't have another coronation or meeting until something comes up." I said **_

_** "Carlisle, I will not visit next week for many reasons"I say to Carlisle only I walked to Jasper " I wish to speak to you. Follow me." I said I walked to my bedroom upstairs Jasper following I opened the door to my bedroom walking in "What is it that you want darlin'?" he asked " I led you here because you deserve more than a metal." I said the lights came on I lead him to my study which is behind a secret door. I walked in grabbing my fathers leather jacket that said Jasper on the back and then I grabbed the keys to my fathers Ducati I knew he wouldn't mind he's dead. **_

_** I gave him the jacket " This is just outside in the parking lot in front of the castle." I said giving him the keys " Why?" Jasper asked "Because you know you deserve better and plus you are my favorite." I said winking at him I closed the door to my study " You may go but before you do tell Carlisle to come see me please. Thank you." I said he nodded leaving quickly.**_

Carlisle:

_** As I was just about to walk out the door Jasper stopped me. " The queen wants to see you." he said quietly I nodded my thank you I flitted to where I heard a beautiful voice singing what I made out to be When I look at you by Miley Cyrus. Yes I know who Miley is I know that sounds gay though. Wow her voice is beautiful though. **_

_** I knocked " Enter." a small girl voice said and there she sat at her mirror brushing her long black hair which glowed from the moonlight coming from the balcony. " You wished to see me my queen." I said nervously " Please call me Myst." she said smiling she is more beautiful than I imagined back then when I was apart of the Volturi. Compared to her I am ugly I am blonde headed, bronze eyes, plump lips, a huge nose, and a buff body. Yeah I'm hotter than Jasper haha. **_

Solis: WARNING: LEMON ALERT!

_** I got up from where I was sitting I put my brush down as I walked over to Carlisle. He looked nervous I walked up close to him his breathing grew faster " Do I make you nervous Carlisle?" I asked nipping at his earlobe he moaned nodding " A little more than nervous though baby." he said in a husky voice " Mmm and what shall we do about that?" I asked " I dun know." he stuttered " There has to be something." I said feeling up his shirt he slammed me up against the wall " Sorry but it was a reflex." He chuckled out " You didn't hurt me." I whimpered panting harder than I was. **_

_** We kissed passionately for what seamed like hours. I heard ripping I moaned because he was ripping off my panties " Oh my god." I moaned as he stretched me out with his fingers. Finally he took his fingers out and entered me groaning loudly " God you are tight." he groaned between clenched teeth I cried out when he moved inside of me " Are you a virgin?" he asked I nodded weakly " How come you didn't tell me?" he asked " Because I thought you'd be ashamed that a 410 year old virgin vampire is trying to have sex with you." I panted out giggling he chuckled .**_

_** " Yeah after all you are older than me." he said " Carlisle!" I moaned loudly " You ready for me to move?" he asked I nodded he slammed in and out of me making me scream my lungs out it felt good. " Ba-by I-I'm not Gon-na Las-t lon-g." he stuttered out in big pants as if he were having a asthma attack " Come with me Carlisle." I whispered in his ear making him scream and shutter it make my body have weird spasms and chills go up my spine I think I just had my first orgasm. **_

_** We both came down from our high I leaned my head up against his shoulder feeling tired as ever. He pulled out of me I whimpered from the loss he made me feel whole again. He put me down I limped to the bathroom with Carlisle right on my tail I put the stopper in the tub then I turned the water on then poured my bubble bath in there. I had a flashback.**_

_*** Flashback***_

_** I saw a little 6 yr old Aro before my eyes " Moma get up." Aro said " I runneded you some purple bath water." I giggled at his little sentence " I'm up baby." I said getting up following Aro to the bathroom the bath really was purple and there were bubbles everywhere.**_

_***End of flashback**_

_** " Myst, are you ok?" Carlisle asked I nodded wiping my wet eyes " Just remembering the time my little boy had run me a purple bath." I said giggling " Where is he now?" Carlisle asked " Downstairs." I said " Who?" Carlisle asked " Aro." I said " Wow you are old." Carlisle said chuckling I splashed him I turned off the water getting in Carlisle got in behind me. **_

_** I hissed as he picked me up putting me in his lap he layed back against the wall closing his eyes I turned around straddling his lap I kissed his neck he growled opening his eyes which were demonic black. He put his hand to my throat " Don't." he said growling " Ok." I said getting out of the tub. " You can leave now and you better not come in or near this castle unless your summoned or your dead." I said.**_

_** I went into my closet throwing on panties and bra, black wash jeans, and a black shirt. I put on mt black crow hoodie. grabbing my duffle bag and cloak. I packed all my clothes. " Goodbye." Carlisle said jumping off the balcony landing with a thud then I heard a woosh. He's gone. **_

_** I ran downstairs " Aro get your stuff I'm not leaving you here alone by yourself." I said " Marcus you take over and call Vladimir to come substitute in your spot. I'm leaving for good." Aro said " We'll visit." I said as a promise hugging Marcus and Caius. " Take care my brother and sister." Marcus and Caius both said Aroran up then came down with his duffle bags and backpack like me. **_

_** We gave Marcus our amulets and we left Volterra for good I'm happy to leave. I held onto my son who had his head on my shoulder dry sobbing " I'm sorry it's for your brother or sisters protection." I whispered to where no one but him could here we were still on the plain. " What are you saying exactly?" he asked looking at me with those big red wet eyes " I'm pregnant." I said he smiled " Are you serious?" he asked I nodded but what I noticed was the connection between Aro and the flight attendant Paris is what the name tag said. **_

_** " Aro go talk to her." I said " Who?" he asked " Paris. You know darn well who now go." I said " Ok. Ok I'm going." he said getting up and going in the back wow kids grow up so fast. " Excuse me miss is anyone sitting here great more people I shook my head no. He was not human and he is very sexy my belly is the size of a watermelon I've only been here what three days?**_

_** I look like I'm 24 months instead of 14 weeks " Do you know if anyone is in the bathroom?" I asked him " No ma'm I sure don't." he said " What are you?" I asked " I'm an arc and I see that you are a Vampire." he said softly " If I am a vampire I wouldn't have this big thing." I said showing him my big bump his eyes got big " What are you then?" he asked " A mix between a demon and a vampire." I said " And you are?" he asked "Solisia you can call me Myst." I said " Damien." he said holding out his hand I shook feeling electricity run through my vains " Ummm I hate to ask but can you let me up? My bladder is about to pop." I said questioningly he nodded getting up.**_

_** I stumbled holding onto the seat grumbling about how this pilot can't fly Pegasus if he had to. Damien chuckled I walked to the bathroom holding my big bump I saw Aro and Paris making out at that moment I thought ' That's my boy' i giggled they pulled apart looking at me I waved. they waved back walked into the bathroom locking the door after I got done I flushed the toilet then washed my hands I opened the door " Aro, come get my bag down for me?" I asked he followed behind me to my seat. **_

_** " I am going to need you to be careful." I said looking at him he nodded reaching up to get my duffle bag handing it to me " Thank you." I said happily I wobbled back to the bathroom I got in locking the door I took off the clothes I had on and put on some red shorts, a thrilly flailing pink shirt that covered my belly I put on my pink flip flops then put my hair in low hanging pigtails that layed curly against my shoulders. **_

_** I zipped up my bag packing it back to the seat putting it back where it was Damien let me back in the seat " Feel better?" he asked " A little." I said I pressed the flight attendant button a dude with bronze like skin, white teeth, pink shirt, and black skinny jeans flight attendant came to the seat " What can I do for you sweetie?" he asked in a girly type voice he's definitely gay " I'm hungry I'll have what ever you can get me Paul." I said giving him a 50 dollar bill " Keep the change." I said he smiled " I love you already." he said snapping as he left. **_

_** " Wow." Damien said " I know right who knew he was that gay." I giggled out " I said wow because you said he could keep the change why?" Damien asked " Because he's the first not to hit on me while on this plane second he's nice third he can get a new job." I said laughing " Oh. Okay then." he said " Plus I got more were that came from." I said " Your rich." he said " Nope I just have savings from the past plus it's allowance as well." I said he nodded as if to not say oh again I giggled I started singing When I look at you by Miley Cyrus but I sang way better. **_

_** Damien looked as if he might fall asleep. I sang the whole song swaying as I did. I saw a blonde head turn to the side it was Carlisle. I stopped singing when he saw me I kissed Damien so he could stay awake " What was that for?" he asked softly " Because I love you and I want to protect my baby. I'm lonely and I want someone like you to love." I said and it was very true.**_

_** I didn't understand because it was quick for me to fall in love " I love you 2." he said smiling " So you understand?" I asked he nodded I smiled " We should tell Andrew." he said I nodded Andrew is Aro's new name mine is Isabel. " Ok Isabel." he said walked to where I had seen Aro " Andrew come here." I said " What?" he said " This is Damien he is my new mate." I said " An arc awesome." he whispered giving me thumbs up.**_

_** I giggled the plane landed the next day I was knocked out cold until Damien woke me up. We all grabbed our bags walking off the plane into the airport. " Carlisle was on the plane we have to go somewhere he's not." I said to Aro roll his eyes I raised a eyebrow at him Damien picked me I yelped " Put me down before I barf on you." I said I saw Carlisle get on the plane to Forks yay he's not following us. We are going to the city of angels " The flight to LA has been delayed for 3 hrs." the PA system announced we got a cab to the motel we are in Panama motel for now. What a day!**_

Chapter 2: When you get the chance to say I love you for eternity!

_** I got three more months to go until my baby comes. I sat in a white dress that flowed to my knees. My belly is a mountain when I look down. Damien came in with no shirt on carrying groceries and his shirt on his shoulder. He went to the kitchen I watched him walk back and forward from the groceries to the kitchen " Damien perhaps you can take the groceries into the kitchen your making me really irritated going back forward from the groceries to the kitchen." I said between giggles Damien just refuses to use the thing that sits in his head called a brain. " I didn't think that thanks." he said dumbly I shook my head wow does he even have a brain. **_

_** Damien finally got the groceries unpacked he came and layed down beside where I sat I layed down my ear on his chest and my blimp on his flat stomach I layed there listening to his strong heart beat although he wasn't human I didn't have problems with bloodlust. He kissed my the top of my head. **_

_** I forgot to describe just how sexy this man who loves me is he is 6'2'', a average muscular body, long black curly hair that went to his shoulders, he has a tattoo of wings on his back like Gabriel, he has piercing blue eyes, plump pink lips like Jasper, a smile that is hard to forget, and is smart in coordinations just not organizing that would be my job. **_

_** He is my angel for eternity. I fell asleep after he got up to go use the bathroom. I heard him come back in the living room " Babe did you pee?" he asked I opened my eyes " Huh?" I asked " Did you pee?" he asked slowly I shook my head no then I dosed off but suddenly my eyes shot open at the sharp pains in my stomach. I guess I don't have three months.**_

_** " We need to get to a hospital." I panted out raising up holding my back getting up off the couch. I slipped on my Patrick star house shoes Damien got his shirt and shoes on " Andrew we will be back in I don't know when. Your mother is in labor!" Damien shouted grabbing his keys we walked as fast as we could out of the motel.**_

_** We got a cab to the nearest hospital I began to feel even more pain as the nurse rushed me to the maternity ward. After an hour of pushing, screaming,and panting. I heard a loud squealing from between my legs at that moment my mother instinct came forward I am crying real tears after 410 years of pain and heartbreak. **_

_** They clean him up bringing him to me " What are you going to name him?" the doctor asked his name is Darren " I'm going to name him Victor Zachary Larson." I said after all Larson is Damiens last name Zachary came from his dads real name and Victor came from a family name Victor John the third who was my great great grandfather who I met when I was 7 years old as a human. I was changed when I turned 16. **_

_** " How manly that name is he is going to be very smart and brave with that name he will be a legend." Dr. D said that is his nickname now " Thank you and I hope you are right."I said smiling I am now in ICU holding my baby boy in my arms. I heard a soft knock I smelled a familiar scent. Jasper. **_

_** " Come in." I said in came Jasper looking happy as ever like he is floating on a cloud of happiness " Why so happy Jazz?" I asked " Because of emotion around me." he said chuckling I giggled " Can you tell Damien to come see his son?" I asked " He's on his way he had to run to the store to get little man some clothes. " he said " He might as well live in a store he goes there so much." I said laughing Jasper chuckled I got up giving Victor to Jasper.**_

_** I went to the bathroom changing into my black wash jean shorts, cowgirl boots that are black, a white cami, a Grey vest to go over the white cami. The shorts go to the middle of my thighs. I came out of the bathroom to see Damien holding Jasper against the wall and Victor laying in the bed crying " HEY!" I shouted Damien looked at me his eyes black with rage " Jasper is a friend let him go baby." I said calmly Damien dropped Jasper " You ok?" I asked Jasper he nodded.**_

_** " You need to ask before you do something." I said to Damien he nodded his eyes returning to the regular blue it was. I smelled something fowl " Great you made your son shit himself." I said laughing he laughed shaking his head to himself. Victor is 6 pounds and 11 ounces, he has jet black hair ' Weird.' I thought Carlisle has blonde hair or does he, he has big blue doe eyes that are very adorable so he can always pull off the puppy dog face, he has little plump like lips but his bottom lip is bigger than his top, and very big cheeks. My son is absolutely adorable.**_

_** Damien gave me a diaper to put on him and a little black power ranger sleeper. I got Victor dressed everything is the right size for him to. " How did you know what to get?" I asked " The doctor." Damien said looking down I picked Victor up although it wasn't time to think about how we will manage " Damien you are okay you didn't hurt Jasper so stop feeling so gloomy." I said " Ok." Damien said I sat back down changing my son's stinking diaper which I forgot to do. I put baby powder on his butt so he wouldn't smell he is sleeping while I do this thank god. **_

_**Next week after Damiens first appointment.**_

_** I put his clothes back on him. " I'm going to take him to see his dad is that ok?" I asked Damien he nodded " As long as you don't wind up leaving me." he said " Never." I said " Then be careful when you go." he said " I will and I love you." I said " I love you more." he said smiling " That's impossible." I said " Nothings impossible if you just believe." he said I giggled " So true." I said we walked out of the hospital I took a Taxi to the airport then got on the flight to Forks.**_

_** The flight is quiet all except the times Victor starts snoring softly we got there in what seemed like seconds. I went to the information desk " How may I help you?" the receptionist asked " Yes I am trying to locate Carlisle Cullen." I said " Yes of course umm 1254 east Lion Saint road. Catch one of the cabs and it'll only take a few minutes." she said smiling " Thank you." I said walking to the cab getting in holding Victor close to me. **_

_** " Where to?" the driver asked " 1254 east Lion Saint road." I said we began driving down the interstate there was barely any traffic the cab stopped in front of a big wooden glass house most is wood other is glass or a dark blue wall made like a 2 layered cake made of rectangles that are extremely 3-D. I got out easily carefully ducking under the door to not hit mine or Victors head I grabbed the diaper bag shutting the door and gave the driver his amount of money. **_

_** I walked up to the door knocking trying to stay calm and happy a brunette I remember as Esme opened the door " Hello I'm looking for Carlisle my name is Myst you may remember me as the queen of Volterra I know I should've called about my visit but me and Aro had to leave because it wasn't safe for us in Volterra." I said. **_

_** Victor woke up opening his eyes turning around looking at Esme she smiled waving at him " Yes of course Carlisle is upstairs in the kitchen." she said letting me in closing the door behind me " Follow me." she said softly as she began walking up the stair case to the first floor where the kitchen is. **_

_** " Carlisle you have a visitor." Esme said he turned around getting big eyed instantly " Hi." I said " Hey." he said composing himself " I brought someone special to see you who hasn't seen you in a while well since he was born actually." I said " Is that?" he asked I nodded " What's his name?" he asked " Victor Zachary Larson." I said " Zachary used to be my old human name." he said I nodded " I know." I said venom appeared in his eyes he's going to cry well not cry but you know what I mean.**_

_** " Can I hold him?" he sobbed out I walked to him giving him his son " He looks just like you and me." he said I smiled " Yeah he does." I said " Where's your mate?" he asked " At home." I said " Invite him over I want to met my son's step daddy." he said happily " I don't think tha-." I said getting cut off " Please I insist." Carlisle said " Ok." I said getting out my phone which is a moon beam flip phone.**_

_** I dialed my home number putting it on speaker phone " Hello." a groggy voice said " Hey babe when can you get up here someone would like to meet you?" I said " Your in Forks right." he said questioningly " Yeah." I said " Be there in say 15 minutes what's the house address?" he asked "1254 east Lion Saint road." I said " Really?" he asked " My mothers house used to stand there but it burnt down humph."**_

_** "Gotta go love you." he said " Love you 2." I said hanging up the phone putting back in my pocket I looked at Esme who looked shocked " What's his name?" Carlisle asked " Damien Larson." I said proudly. I heard knocking downstairs something told me it was Damien. I heard a beat it is perfect for the song I wrote I followed the sound to the living room where Emmett is playing beat games on the Xbox 360. " Hey." I said he looked at me smiling " Hey." he said.**_

_** He has curly short brown hair, muscles of a mechanic, bronze eyes like the rest, little lips, and a smile that just blows you away. I don't think he's my type though he looked happy " I want you to hear something I wrote is that ok with you?" I asked he nodded looking back to the game starting the beat over. I started singing Love's Loss.**_

**I care that your scared leave me alone cause your gone. **

**The spirit has disappeared into the Myst. **

**It's Loves loss cause your not here.**

_**" Thats all I got for now." I said after I finished the song " Wow. That was awesome." he said smiling big " Yeah?" I asked " Yes." he said "Do you want to see my son?" I asked he nodded " Come on." I said helping him up he paused the game putting the control on the couch I lead him to where Carlisle is Playing with our son. **_

_** " Carlisle can Emmett see him?" Emmett asked holding out his hands " Don't drop my son." he said handing Emmett Victor " Your son?"Emmett asked Carlisle nodded " You mean you and miss thang did 'it'?" Emmett asked I looked at Emmett weird wouldn't that be obvious that we did we have a child. Carlisle nodded Esme gasped " What?" she said " It was a long time ago don't worry yourself Esmeralda." Carlisle said. **_

_** Damien came in the room " Yeah don't cause shes got me to hold onto." Damien said hugging me from behind I smiled looking at him " When did you become so mushy Mr. Larson." I said " When you became my life." he said smiling softly " I'm sleepy and little man is hungry." I said getting the diaper bag taking out the milk and the bottle I put two scoops in the bottle as the doctor ordered because I could over feed him if it was more than two. **_

_** I put the nipple on the bottle shaking it up Victor heard the bottle he looked at me from Emmett's arms. He knows when it's time to eat the little fat booger. I walked over taking Victor out of Emmett's arms beginning to feed him. " Slow down bud." I said to Victor he grunted drinking slower than before slowly falling asleep. I looked at Damien weakly my powers are completely gone I'm a Siren now. **_

_** I felt weak my knees going out on making me fall to the floor I sat against the counter sobbing Victor woke up looking at me touching my face I felt calm instantly he's a empathy. " Someone get Jasper." I said " JASPER!" Esme screamed I winced holding Victors ears I heard wind and Jasper is kneeling beside me in seconds " He's empathy yes I already know he has been sending weird emotion vibes to me since he got here." Jasper said I gaped at my chunky little empath of son. **_

_** " You just have to be special don't you." Carlisle said kneeling beside me holding his sons hand. It looked like he was about to have a heart attack he looked at me "What'd he do?" I asked " He projected your feelings why are you weak?" Carlisle asked worried " It's nothing to worry about it's just my powers I'm a full siren my vampire instincts are gone." I said taking in calm breaths. **_

_** Damien bent down giving me my shot in the other arm that wasn't holding my son. " What did you just give her?" Carlisle asked slowly glaring at him " Don't worry I know what I'm doing I used to be a doctor I gave her Polinya it's a rare medicine that helps slow her powers." Damien said " A doctor?" Carlisle asked he nodded.**_

_** " Well another doctor how convenient I'm one myself." Carlisle said. " Well that is not a surprise." Damien said helping me up off the floor I stumbled Victor laughed Emmett is making funny faces at him Victor made a real funny face right back. " We have to go my other son has probably burnt the house down by now." I said still giggling from the face Victor had made.**_

_** Victor wiggled in my arms when we got to the door Carlisle is standing across the room at the back door smiling as he leaned against the glass. I put him down he ran to his dad giving him a hug then ran back to me taking my hand. " Love you Daddy." he said waving at Carlisle standing in the door watching as we left.**_

_** I heard a whisper " Love you 2 buddy." it was Carlisle that made my throat clump up and tears well in my eyes I got out of the car " Do you want us to stay Damien doesn't have to if you don't want him to but I need someone to watch Aro." I said " I don't know it's up to him did you bring clothes." Carlisle asked I nodded " I bought some suitcases to put the clothes we bought in." I said " How many suitcases?" Carlsile asked " Two. Just mine and Victors I don't think Damien will stay." I said **_

_** I motioned for Damien to get out of the car he got out looking at me his hair flowing in the wind. " Are you staying?" I asked he nodded " Yea three then. It'll only be for two days then we are leaving because Aro is home alone." I said. **_

_**my phone rang blasting out I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin it is Aro. I picked up the phone. **_

_** " Hello." I said " For your inabox info I am not alone." Aro said as a girl giggled on the other side of the phone " Uh oh got get er tiger but be careful when you do and make sure the house is spotless and no furniture is broke when we come home." I said laughing " Alright LOVE YOU." he shouted " Good luck and I love you 2." I said hanging up the phone. I laughed as I put the phone in my pocket.**_

_** " Uh oh bubba gon get him some." Victor said in a singy song voice my mouth fell to the ground Emmett is on the ground rolling as he let out loud guffaws and so was Damien I shook my head at them " Emmett I don't appreciate you teaching my son that until his is around 14 or 15." I said looking at him " I didn't do it." he said innocently he wasn't lying because Jasper nodded saying it is totally true. I looked at Damien " Don't look at me." Damien said **_

_** " Man I need a girl friend." Victor said I looked at Victor laughing there is no way. I checked him " Keep looking you ain't gonna find nothin unless my diaper is wet." he said cutely I smiled his cycle is growing faster tomorrow he will be a grown man. It's part of being a Vampire and a Demon. We all went in the house with the close putting them in the living room by the couch. **_

_** " MOMA!" A teenage like voice that is kind of deep yelled. Out came a nude Victor at the age of 17 all the girls were even snickering like school girls I laughed walking over him walking him back into the bathroom " Stay here." I said walking to the living room getting him some clothes, and chocolate Axe cologne. I walked to the bathroom helping him get his clothes on.**_

_** I ran back to the living room standing there waiting for my handsome son to come out of the bathroom. He has long blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, pink plump lips, and a perfectly shaped head. I know he is gonna be a rebel at the bass guitar. He is going to be very brave after all Victor means strength. I got him a bass so his dad could teach him or he would already know how I don't . My son walked out in ripped jeans, a Avenged sevenfold T-shirt with cut sleeves to the shoulder like a wife beater, black boots, and spike bracelets on both wrist.**_

_** He kinda looks like Brendan Fraser when he played on Airheads. Boy was my son gonna be a chic magnet. He smelt like Chocolate Axe and men's Irish Spring body wash. He sat down with his hands folded he looked up at me with tears in his eyes " What?" I asked as I crouched " Promise me something?" he asked " What?" I asked again " Don't leave me hanging in the air when I need you most." he said putting his forehead against mine " I promise but I won't be here forever you know that." I said stroking his cheek with my hand I got up getting his bass giving it to him. **_

_** He smiled plugging it up beginning to play Seven Nation Army by White Stripes I smiled weakly. He stopped playing when he saw how I smiled he put down his bas getting up hugging me. " Don't give up on me. I mean it not today not ever fight it I know you can." he sobbed out " I won't." I said " Ok." he said walking out the back door. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket calling Rachel.**_

Rachel:

_** I am Rachel Rochelle Whitlock I am in no relation to Jasper Whitlock but I was married to him. I have red wavy hair with silver highlights at the edges, red plump lips, violet eyes, and a Gothic style fetish. I am wearing a black shirt that read bite me in large purple bold letters that looked as if they were bleeding, black skinny jeans, dark purple Converse, avatar shades, and my hair in a low side pony tail as I began walking down the isle of the store to find the marshmallows. **_

_** I heard It's Over by Jesse McCartney I thought it was the radio on the intercom it is my phone. It's Solis I answered " Suppy?" I said questioningly " Can you bring yourself and your big bag of marshmallows over here? There is someone you **_**need**_** to meet here and he is very cute." she said " Yeah on my way." I said hanging up " Man I wish people would leave me alone about being single." I grumbled lowly I grabbed the biggest bag of marshmallows I put it in the buggy it took up the whole entire buggy. **_

_** I walked to the counter for check out it came to $45.00. I payed the man at the register who looked very flushed. I grabbed the marshmallows walking to my black sleek 911 GT2 RS Porsche putting the humongous bag of marshmallows in my back seat. I shut the door going to the drivers side getting in and driving off after I shut my door. I sped to the Cullen's I wasn't in a hurry it's just you how we Vampires drive.**_

Victor:

_** I am very bored today my mom really shouldn't make promises when she's gonna die and I know that for a fact, she can't lie to me. I wish she could live longer than just today I need to think about this. Alot. I love mom to death but I ain't stupid.**_

Rachel:

_** I finally got in the drive way parking after I got my keys out of the ignition I looked up to see Solis crying on the porch. " What's wrong?" I asked as I got to the porch " Nothing." she said sniffling " Ok miss nothing's wrong let's endure the pain help me get these marshmallows out of my back seat." I said laughing " I didn't know you meant it where did you get them?" she asked " Alan's BIG store downtown." I said emphasizing big. **_

_** " Oh figures." she said giggling as she got up we walked to the car getting the marshmallows out. Solis is like my sister we have known eachother all of our lives I grew up with her I don't know what I would do with out her. We got the marshmallows in the house laughing as the bag fell on top of me " Whoa where did you get the big load of marshmallows?" Emmett asked " Alan's." I said as I raised the bag off of me Emmett threw the bag in the middle of the room.**_

_** " Thanks Emmy bear." I said cutely " Aww I'm your Emmy bear now that's good accomplishment." he said happily he is so goofy " Oh god." Solis moaned weakly holding her head I walked over to her " You okay?" I asked " I need to lay down." she said " Are you sure that is a good idea?" I asked she nodded I held her as she walked to the couch curling up agianst the cushion " I love you Rachel." she said " I love you 2." I said as she drifted off.**_

_** I noticed she stopped breathing and everything. She looked peaceful " Solis." I said worried she didn't budge " Solis." I shouted tears welled up in my eyes " Come on don't leave us wake up." I said it was too late she is gone for good I sobbed picking her up screaming as I sobbed hard over my friends body. I heard running and wind. **_

_** Everyone is in the living room looking at us I screamed as I began sobbing " How come you didn't tell me?" I shouted at Damien " I'm sorry." he sobbed falling to the floor on his knees. " Where's Victor?" Carlsile asked Jasper " Who is Victor?" I asked as I stopped the hysterics but tears were till rolling down " Her son and mine." Carlisle said " Oh nobody tells me anything anymore Me and Solis raised each other but not knowing is one of the worst things to happen especially about this I could have summoned Ashe and saved her but no I guess you wanted her to die." I said laying Solis down on the couch.**_

_** " Why the heck is there big marshmallows in the middle of my floor?" Esme asked " I got them from Alan's place down south and Solis told me to bring them because she wanted me to meet someone." I said brokenly " Now if you don't mind I'm going out and I'll leave you to the grieving to you since you evidently didn't care that much." I sobbed out angerily I went out on the back porch looking up " What do you have planned next?" I asked looking at the stars specifically the brightest one twinkling.**_

_** "She's gone isn't she?" a deepish voice asked I looked forward to find a blonde curly headed dude about 2 inches from my face " Who?" I asked brokenly " My mom." he said " You must be Victor." I said he nodded " Yes she's gone she is with Ashe now." I said he sobbed falling to his knees I hugged him leaning down putting my head against his as he sobbed. **_

_** I crouched down looking him in the eyes which were hazel and wet with tears." You knew?" I asked he nodded " Would you like to see her one more time?" I asked he nodded we both stood up I motioned Damien and Jasper outside. I walked to the middle of the back yard Damien and Jasper finally joined us. " Form a circle , join hands, and close your eyes until I say open then we will unjoin hands and open our eyes." I instructed they did what was directed. **_

_** I closed my eyes "Ashe we would love to see Solis one more time if that isn't a problem I summon you both to this Earth to direct me and let us see Solis before she is put in the castle. I summon thee upon this Earth in this circle appear before us." I light shined through my eyes the light coming right through me into the middle of the circle. " Open." I said opening my eyes and they opened theirs as well unjoining hands. **_

_** Before us stood Ashe the leader of sirens who is a cocky 23 year old demon who has white hair, blood red eyes, and purplish lips. He is very skinny and his body is lean but muscular his hair is the color of snow he kinda looks like a girl. Beside him stood Solis proud and beautiful in a flowing black dress with her hair in a bride due on top of her head. **_

_** " Hello Ashe." I said he smiled " Hello my love." he said " As far as I knew I'm a vampire I am in no bond with you after what happened." I said " Oh and what was that?" he asked " You killed Micah." I said brokenly I started singing Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson after I sang the whole song after the lyrics ended I am panting angrily.**_

_** " Calm down." Solis said " I am Micah darling or have you forgotten." he said " I haven't why do you think I just sang that buddy and your not the Micah I knew you keep it up Maria will be hearing from me." I spat out " Oh still feisty I see should tell your secret and I'm not your buddy." he said " Don't you dare I just wanted to see Solis not you so I swear let her do her thing and then get out of here." I said painfully looking away.**_

_** Solis hugged me from behind " Don't let him get to you take care of my son for me he is your mate after all so do what you can baby doll I love you." she said " I love you 2." I said she waved goodbye to Carlisle and they left. I took the ring out of my pocket standing up throwing it as far as I could into the forest.**_

_** I fell to my knees sobbing thinking what am I going to do. I can't do anything now. Micah was my soulmate once. I have to move on. I felt arms wrap around me picking me up I felt empty. I looked up to see Jasper I cuddled to him whimpering as a migraine began from all the crying I did today. When we entered the house the body is gone it's burried in the middle of the forest with the rest of the dead vampires, demons, werewolves, and arcs are buried in the underground Tanelia Dambala were Lucifer had fell when he was exiled from heaven to hell. **_

_** Jasper sat down on the couch with me in his arms. Alice turned on Party In the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus I got up and danced with her. I swayed my hips left to the right. I dropped to the ground rising slowly I turned around the same time she did. We twirled eachother laughing I started to sing along swaying my hips in a circle once. I looked at Alice who is having a blast next Whispers in the dark by Skillet came on.**_

_** I shook my head when the guitar came on. I am just head banging I started dancing sexy like Alice when Victor came in smiling my hair is flung in my face I flipped it when the song ended fixing to were it would look like it did. I looked away I looked at Alice she nodded I bounced up and down I looked at him motioning him as Only God Knows Why by Kid Rock came on.**_

_** He came over grabbing me by the waist dancing with me. I looked up into his eyes which were beautiful as ever. He sang along as we danced I loved his voice. He leaned down his mouth to my ear " I want to show you something and let me tell you now it's big." he said huskily I gulped he chuckled darkly putting me on his back walking to the back door walking out of it I shut it back and then shock and adrenaline ran through me as he ran faster than Edward ever has into the forest.**_

_** We came to a big black mansion god this house is spookier than Marilyn Manson's house I bet. " Didn't anyone call the Adams family because Morticia has had a big black mansion come out her butt." I said giggling Victor looked at me seriously.**_

_** "Wow." he said as if it was awkward for me to joke about this house." This is my house that I built out here it's way better than living with the cobwebs known as the Cullen's." he said I giggled " I know what you mean." I said " Huh?" he said questioningly " I was stuck with them for 15 days." I said " Ouch. Why?" he asked. **_

_** "I was a rebel I went against all laws I broke them all then my parents grew tired of me that's when I met Micah he took me in but the war in Volterra started and he wanted to fight but a demon provoked him now he is the leader of all sirens." I said his eyes just about bugged out of his head " I trust you enough to know my secret right?" I asked he nodded.**_

_** " I was pregnant by Jasper once but Micah came back as a demon and killed the baby I had which was Jelesiona she was only one month in my belly but every was destroyed by the time Jasper had come home from football practice and Solis was sitting there holding me. Jasper got tired of me moping because it effected him as well and he had enough on his empathetic plate so he left." I said finishing " No one knows this?" Victor asked I shook my head no. **_

_** "Good." he said " Yeah." I said he picked me up carrying me into the house closing the door with his foot behind him " What do you say we make a baby of our own?" he asked " I would but not right now I need until at least next week I'm not ready for that yet." I said " I can make you ready." he said sitting me to where I was straddling his lap on the couch " Yeah?" I asked " Yeah." he said rubbing my back up and down.**_

_** "Is that all you want?" I whispered in his ear " No." he panted I am using my powers on him to make him feel lust and to tempt him. I teleported back to the Cullen's to where my big marshmallows were. I opened them then turned on The Crow watching it as I ate my marshmallows. **_

_** I got up going to the refrigerator getting a beer. " You know thats not good for you." Victor said " I don't give a shit." I said sobbing taking a drink of the beer " Why are doing this to yourself?" he asked " I don't know maybe because I'm to scared to actually be in a relationship after what happened." I said " Let it go babe it's the past don't waste your time with it." he said. **_

_** I walked past him he grabbed my arm " I can't. It scarred me for life now it won't leave." I sobbed he let go off my arm letting me fall to the ground making me sob harder Jasper came downstairs looking at me and Victor " What did you do to her?" Victor asked Jasper " That's none of your business." Jasper said " You tell me now she is my mate I have the goddamn right to know." Victor shouted angrily with tears in his eyes.**_

_** " You really want to know?" Jasper asked " Yes." Victor said " I left her because the baby died she wouldn't stop moping because our daughter died I couldn't stand it so I started cheating on her because all she would do is sit around the house and scream in her sleep and get her hopes up for something good to happen but I reminded her nothing was going to happen." Jasper said brokenly " Don't you think that maybe you should have gotten her help or something did you even try to help her get over it Jasper?" Victor asked.**_

_** "No." Jasper said " You would've made a good father any way you would you have done the same thing to Alice?" Victor said " No." he sobbed I felt pain jolt through me my body jerking every which way my breathing became faster my heart feeling as if it was about to explode I felt electricity bolt through me I screamed. Victor held me until the episode was over. I just experienced a depression episode which makes my body feel like a heart attack.**_

_** My breathing had slowed as Victor held me close to him " Happy now Jasper?" Victor said I heard wind Jasper had officially left the building slamming the front door " Slam that DOOR AGAIN see what happens." Alice shouted as she flitted down the stairs I giggled at her little attitude forming " You okay Rach?" she asked " Never better Ally." I said getting up.**_

_** Victor got up kissed my cheek wrapping his arms around my waist " Come shopping with me?" she asked " Is Bella going?" I asked " Yes I don't care if I have to drag her new born tail out this house." She giggled " I heard that!" Bella shouted " I know that you were supposed to now get your butt ready!" Alice shouted back " You to are a mess." I said. **_

_** Victor let me go " Love you." he said " Love you 2." I said his jaw dropped**_

_**I smiled. Me and Alice left with Bella in the back seat singing the gummy bear song she is so three years old in her own way like Emmett. It's been awhile by Stained came on I sang along that song had always woken me up this time it really did.**_

_** We pulled up at the Port Angeles Mall that is bigger and much wider than the mansion that Victor built in the meadow of red and white roses near the mountains I saw a head of black hair that was sleeked down when we entered the mall. It is my best buddy ever " Jacob!" I shouted he turned smiling I ran to him hugging his humongous 6'1'' werewolf body he hugged me back.**_

_** " Hey." he said happily " How long has it been since I haven't seen you?' I asked " 15 years." he said smiling big after he got down counting on his fingers. " Wow that is long." I said " Hey Jake." Bella said " Bella." he said seriously looking mad about something " How's my daughter?" she asked " I don't know. Don't you have her." he said she shook her head " She is at the place that used to be your house then." he said.**_

_** "What happened?" she asked worried " Nothing she stays there because it's to dangerous at La Push I stay with her sometimes but not all the time. She's over there taking care of Sue and Daniel." he said " Oh." she said " Well we got shopping to do see you later Jake." she said walking towards Hot Topic I walked off as well waving when I turned around. He smiled sadly there is something wrong I know it.**_

_**I followed Bella " I feel so bad for him because he lost his dad and his sister trying to save me." she said " He did it because he loves you." I said she nodded. I walked to the racket picking out some black fishnet leggings and black leather skirt that went mid thigh when I tried it on, I also picked out a love me shirt that read ' Read and weep' in white bleeding Italic letters and on the back it said ' Jealous much' in purple Italic bleeding letters.**_

_** I got some ripped black wash jeans size 12 is what they were because thats what size I wear. I got a black leather jacket, silver strappy heels, a few short black dresses one had a split on the left side, and some more shirts which were black, red, purple, or lime green. **_

_** The black one is plain, the green has a anti smilie on it, and the red one has ' Suck this' in black words then a hand giving the middle finger at the bottom. " I love that dress." Bella said " I do too." I said as i looked in the mirror at the dress that I had on my body that had the split on the left side the split went to my waist, and the dress went mid- thigh.**_

_** " Wow every single one of those outfits look good on you." Alice said she stood next to me trying on her sexy outfits called lingerie or something like that. " Wow Ally Jasper is going to have a semi for seven days with that outfit." I said laughing " I know I got you some to." she said winking " Can I see?" I asked she handed me the bag that held the lingere she had gotten me I took out a black corset and black boyshorts." Wow this is cute but it's barely an outfit." I said. **_

_** " We are going to the strip club tonight since it's Edwards birthday we are gonna surprise them all." she said giggling " I can't wait." I said. " But your not gonna wear that that's for next week." she said she hand me a red dress that had a split to the waist and went to my knees it is strapless. She handed me the plain black boyshorts that looked like booty shorts that showed the bottom of your butt cheeks, and she finally gave me some black strappy heels and a black bra.**_

_** " I'm supposed to wear all this." I said she nodded we checked out all of our stuff after we put our clothes on and exited the dressing room. we left the mall heading bakc to the Cullens house. We came through the door I ran up stair to get ready for tonight we all got ready in Alice's room Rosalie said she wasn't gonna go Emmett wasn't either. They didn't know we were going either and we kept our mind blocked off. **_

_** We looked hot I put on red lipstick, some eyeshadow that made my eyes look smokey with the help of Bella, mascara, and next came the outfit. Alice did the same and so did Bella but Bella wore a blue dress that went mid thigh with silver strappy heels and her hair in a bun on her head as if she were a business woman, Alice had on a mini yellow pixie like dress with her hair in a side pony tail. **_

_** We ran out before anyone could see us. We got in the car going to the place called Gabriel's Heart. We went in side and there were like a million dudes in here it is small on the outside but very big on the inside. " Hey Vincent." Alice said " Hey Alice." he said fake kissing her on both cheeks.**_

_** " We are gonna put a show on for the guys tonight it's Edwards birthday don't tell them Rachel will go first." she said pointing to me as she said my name the guys walked in we ran back stage Closer by Nine Inch Nails came on I walked out swaying my hips the guys were big eyed even Victor I turned on the pole brushing my hair back with my hand I slid down the pole looking Victor straight in the eyes. **_

_** I swayed my hips as I rose up I unzipped my dress letting it fall to the ground kicking it to the side I put my back against the pole flipping my hair I slid down then I stood back up swaying my hips as I walked toward the crowd of men. I dropped down so I looked like I am crouching down. I rose up swaying my hips around. The song ended and there were wolf whistles and clapping and even a few I love yous. **_

_** I picked up my dress walking off the stage walking to the dressing room changing into some shorts that went mid- thigh and a Gabriels Heart T shirt. I took off the heels and put on my socks and some pitch black hi top Converse. I heard Love is A Battle field come on. that means Bella is on Alice is dancing to Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum.**_

_** " Would you like a job serving drinks here?" Vincent asked I nodded " Cool. Start tonight you get off when the guys leave." he said leaving I picked up a notepad and pencil from the dressing room walking to the table that Victor and them were sitting at " What can I get you guys?" I said sweetly " Two shots of Jack Sammuels and a Bud pretty lady." Edward said " Coming right up." I said winking at him before I walked off to get the drinks.**_

_** By the time I got there Bella is giving Edward a lap dance and Alice is dancing but they didn't know it was us. " Lorelle Vincent needs you." I said " 'Kay." she said getting up and walking towards Vincent I sat the drinks down Bella came back to the table winking at me. Alice walked over " V." she said **_

_**" Hey Sophia." I said aggravated by Victor bothering me about dancing on stage.**_

_** " Is Vinny bothering you sweetie?" she asked I nodded " I'll tell him to take it easy." she said I walked to the table with her were the guys sat I sat in Victor's lap " Hey handsome." I said kissing his cheek " Hey Rachel." he said I laughed " You know me to well." I said he nodded I felt something hard under me " I am guessing you enjoyed the show a little to much am I right?" I asked giggling he nodded grimacing as I moved on his lap Edward chuckled. **_

_** I glared at him sticking out my tongue " Your just mad cause you ain't gonna get none tonight." I said he frowned looking at Bella she laughed " Well." he said " Man I'm working here tonight I can't leave until you leave I serve drinks here now." I said laughing as I got up to serve the two dudes across the room. I came back to the table sitting in Victors lap he had his hand so close to my pussy he was shaking. " If you want it next week you better not even." I said warning him. **_

_** He groaned defeated finishing his Jack Sam. I refilled it with the pitcher I had brought to the table. he stood up making me fall side ways in the seat I laughed " I would like to make a toast?" he said " Go ahead man." Edward slurred drunkenly "To masterbating." he said drunkenly that only made me laugh harder and louder.**_

_** He looked down at me as if I was crazy I laughed harder at the face he made. Bella giggled at me shaking her head " It's good view down here you should try it." Alice said laying down like me I am in guffaws now there are tears coming out of my eyes as well. " My god Rachel you are worse than Emmett." Alice said " No I'm not." I said after I calmed down a little " Man I'm *hiccup* drunk." Victor said " Me to man me to." Edward hiccuped. **_

_** " Man Alice baby come give me a kiss." Jasper said putting his arm around Edward " Dang Bella when did you get so strong?" Edward asked I got out my phone recording this Jasper leaned over kissing Edward. Edwards eyes shot open pushing Jasper off of him " Dude seriously I didn't ask for you to put your twenty bucks in my Pepsi machine. Dang!" Edward said frustrated I giggled." I love you." Victor said laughing hard " I know." I said.**_

_** "That is going on Youtube." Bella said Edward looked at her" What is?' he asked " Nothing." she said winking at me. Victor put his hand up my shorts making me moan and yelp at the same time. I glared at him he took his hand out quickly I rose up from where I was laying I got a good shot of when Jasper and Edward kissed. I got up on my knees bending to where the top of my body is laying on the table and my knees are still in the seat. **_

_** Jasper smacked my butt I grabbed him by his collar drawing my fist back at him getting ready to punch him. " Put him down now." Victor said I put him down " If you do it again whether your drunk or not I'll fucking castrate you in front of your wife." I said seriously Victor rubbed my back as I reached across the tabled to get the pitcher.**_

_** "I dare you to drink that whole thing." Edward said " Place your bet." I said " I bet I could drink this without out even stopping once." I said " I bet you can't." he said putting 50 bucks on the table I put the pitcher to my lips drinking the while thing in 20 seconds. " Keep the 50."I said while I sat on my knees his mouth is gonna fall off or he is gonna catch a fly if he don't close it.**_

A/N: Hiya it's violet just to say this is one is my best.


End file.
